What Makes You Beautiful
by nodaybuttoday317
Summary: ever wonder what Tori and Jade did after they sang Take a Hint? JORI!


The restaurant calmed down while I walked off the small stage. People we passed by padded us on the back and said we were awesome. The boys left right after finished, I hoped they got the message, but people are not too great with taking hints. Tori resumed her position on the counter and started picking at the sushi that was left. Her chocolate brown eyes were lit up in excitement; her hair was blown back and messy from whipping it. She looked like she just came back from a ride in a convertible with the top down.

"Well that was fun" Tori said while raising a piece of sushi to her mouth.

"Yeah" I said. "Did you see the look on that guy's face when we finished?"

"Yeah" Tori giggled. Normally I hate it when people do that, but with Tori it's actually kind of cute. My eyes stayed on her lips and I suddenly had the urge to kiss them. She noticed me staring. I averted my gazed to the bowl of rice that sat in front of me.

"You okay?" Tori asked. I glanced back; a piece of rice was stuck on her bottom lip. I chuckled a removed it with my index finger. She blushed as my finger made contact with her lip. "You didn't answer my question."

I laughed again. "Yes Tori, I'm fine" A smile spread across her face as I said her first name.

"You called me Tori" She stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Well yeah, it is your name and we're on a "date"" I said sarcastically, emphasizing the word _date_. There was that cute giggle again. I couldn't help but smile.

At first, I was not too thrilled about this. Tori and I hated each other. I don't get how Sikowits thought this could work. The only problem is that it is working. Tori and I are getting along for the first time in a while. When we were telling each other the things that we like about one another, I tied to word it differently so she wouldn't suspect anything. I felt like I rushed when I told her she was pretty. I didn't say it completely like that. I said from some angles some people thought she was pretty. What I really thought was that she was beautiful, like beyond gorgeous. I couldn't tell her, it would probably would have freaked her out, but when she said I was pretty, my heart started beating against my chest so hard I was afraid she could hear it. Maybe she did, maybe that's why we had the awkward moment.

"Jade?" Tori said interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"It's midnight, you want to go home?" That sad look was back. She had it when I first walked into the restaurant. I didn't want to leave, I felt like the time had gone by too fast. It was always like that with her.

"Yeah" I rose from my stool and picked up my black bag from the floor. "You want a ride home?" Just one last excuse to spend time with her.

Tori nodded and followed me outside to a black Mercedes. I let her put on the radio and she started singing along to a One Direction song. She used her hand and knee to pat along to the beat while she sang. I loved it, I loved Tori's voice, just like I love h- _What? No! Jade you do not!_ I tried to push the thought back by singing along with her, our voices fitting perfecting.

"That's what makes you beautiful" We sang. She started laughing when the song ended.

"What?" I asked. She stopped and caught her breath.

"Nothing, I just never thought you knew that song." She said breathing heavily.

"I don't just listen to punk, you know?" I said a little offended.

"I just never thought you knew a song by One Direction."

I pulled into the Vega's driveway. Tori looked out the window and saw we were at her house. The smile on her face sank away as did mine. _Wait, Jade this is your first date with her, do something about it!_ I thought. I should do something about it. I liked her so what's there to loose.

I noticed Tori starting to get out of the car, I started going after her and she looked at me in confusion.

"What? I'm your date; I should be allowed to walk you to the door." I said. She blushed when I took her hand and walked her to the large oak door. Her hand was about to push open the door when I grabbed her shoulder. Tori stopped in her tracks and turned to face me.

"Remember earlier when I said I didn't like you?" My voice was nervous, it was shaky and I said each word carefully. Tori nodded. "I so lied" I said before smashing out lips together. I took her a few seconds to recover from the shock before she kissed me back. Her lips were so soft and tasted like vanilla. I felt her arms snake around my neck and tangle in my hair. I let my hands wander around her waist, pulling her closer. I felt her melt into the kiss and I had to help her stand up straight.

Tori pulled away to catch her breath. Her breathing was heavily and she had to take huge gulps of air in order for breathing to become steady again. I was to lean in one last time, but when my lips were just bushing up against hers, the door flew open. Tori's annoying older sister, Trina, stood at the door. Avocado was spread around her face and she wore a hot pink bathrobe that barely went past her knees.

"Tori! I need your help!" Trina grabbed Tori by her elbow and dragged her in the house. Trina didn't even bother to acknowledge I was there. I turned on my heel and was about to stomp away when I felt a hand on my arm spin me around. Before I could process what was happening, Tori's lips were on mine in a soft, loving kiss. She pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"See you tomorrow?" She laughed. I didn't realize how red my face was until Tori poked my cheek and giggled. I smiled and nodded. She pecked my lips one last time before disappearing behind the door. I stood there, my cheeks red and a smile on my face that made me look like an idiot. I felt like a million moths were clawing at my stomach. I guess I'm going to have to call Sikowits and thank him.


End file.
